


What You Do To Me (Larry)

by Amanda_Styles69



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Gym Sex, Hand Jobs, Harry fucks Louis in the locker room, Locker Room, M/M, Top Harry, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Styles69/pseuds/Amanda_Styles69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry keeps lifting up his shirt in gym class and it gets Louis hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Do To Me (Larry)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this might be terrible..
> 
> If one more person comments about the censored words I swear to god. It's censored because if there's too many bad words or its too dirty on WATTPAD it gets put as private, so stop complaining. I didn't feel like fixing it.

Louis's POV 

I had gym every other day and I was lucky enough to have my crush in my class. I changed in the same row as him in the locker room and tried my best not to eye him up and down every day. It was really hard when he had a 6 pack of abs I could stare at.

"Today, I want you to run 3 laps, and then start a game of soccer." our gym teacher Mr.Peck said. "Harry you're captain on the real team, so I want you to be captain in class today. Pick someone to be captain of the other team." 

Harry looked around the group of people in our gym, his eyes landing on me. "Louis." he said, a smirk forming on his face. I looked away from him as I smiled. 

"Alright," Mr.Peck said, "get going."  
The class started running and eventually everyone had finished their 3 laps. We went to the middle of the field as usual, to pick our teams. Then we could start playing. 

"Louis, you get first pick." Harry said.  
I nodded, trying to keep myself from blushing. It's not like we'd never talked before, it's just that it doesn't happen often. 

"Niall." 

"Good choice," Harry mumbled to me. "Zayn."

We continued picking until there was nobody left. His team having one more member than mine, because our class didn't have an even number of students. 

Mr.Peck blew his whistle and the game began, Harrys team taking the ball first. They made it down to the goal pretty fast, but when they tried to kick it in they missed. Of course, that was only because I made Niall my goalie because he was best at it. 

The game progressed the score being 2-1, my team losing. I was standing in the back of the field by our goal, waiting for the ball to come back down here. Harry was running ahead of the ball too, pacing around the middle of the field while he waited. He lifted up his shirt, just enough to see his v-lines, and fanned it up and down trying to cool himself up. 

"Lou, focus." Niall said, as the ball got closer. I realized Niall said that because my jaw had dropped. My cheeks turned red in embarrassment, as I ran for the ball and tried to kick it in the opposite direction. I looked up to see Harry fighting for it with me.  
"Sorry Louis," he said as he kicked it away from me and ran towards Niall. He kicked it and it went it. The teacher blew the whistle and we lost 3-1. 

"Good game today!" Mr.Peck said. "Go ahead and change. Captains, you know how it works." he said as he walked back towards the doors to unlock them so we could go back inside. The captains had to put away the cones on the sidelines, the ball, and the nets. 

"Good job playing today," Harry said as I opened the door for him to put the net in. 

"Thanks, but your team won." I replied. 

"Doesn't mean you didn't play good," he said smiling at me. I nodded in response. I closed the door and turned around to walk back to the doors with Harry. As we walked he lifted up his shirt and fanned himself again, I was practically drooling over him and desperately trying not to get turned on. 

When we reached the door I felt a tent growing in my shorts, but I was too afraid to look down, so I pretended nothing was there. Harry opened up the door and held it for me, looking down and then back up at me. I prayed he didn't notice it, but the smirk on his face told me otherwise. 

We walked to the locker room in silence, and I made sure I got to the door first so he couldn't take a second glance at my hard on. By the time we got back everyone was gone, and that usually happened to the captains. We had gym last period, so it didn't matter. 

I walked straight to the bathroom stall in the side of the locker room, but I felt hands around my wrist.  
Harry pulled me back, causing me to turn towards him. 

"Do you have a problem there, Lou?" he asked teasingly, a smirk resting on his face. 

I looked away from his eyes breaking our eye contact, as my cheeks turned pink. 

"Don't be ashamed," he said, tilting my chin up with his pointer finger so I was looking at him again. "I want to help." he said, walking forward only two steps before I was up against the wall.

"W-What??" I asked, stunned at his reaction. 

He latched his lips onto my neck and I flinched as he started to kiss and suck. He didn't stop until I finally let out a moan when he found my sweet spot below my ear. He pulled away and smiled at me, before connecting our lips. It wasn't a romantic or passionate kiss, it was needy and sloppy and I found myself kissing back right away. He had both of his hands around my hips and mind found their way into his messy curls. 

He pressed his hand onto my erection and started palming me through my gym shorts. "Who caused this Louis?" he asked when he pulled his lips from mine. 

"You did Harry, it was you." I stated, panting from our intimate kiss. 

"Tell me how." he ordered.

"When you lift your shirt." I admitted. "It's SO hot." 

"Like this?" he said, pulling it halfway up his torso. I nodded quickly, as I stared at his stomach. He pulled it over his head and tossed it to the floor. 

He reconnected our lips, not hesitating to stick his tongue in my mouth. He grabbed my hands and placed them against his chest. He moved my hands with his own, moving them in circles over his abs. He let go off my hands, and returned his to my hips, moving closer to me if that was even possible. I continued the motions on his stomach he had started and he moaned into the kiss. I thought he was only doing that because he knew that his abs were the reason this happened, but it turned out he liked it to. 

I moved one of my hands up to his nipple and took it inbetween my fingers. He moaned again, as his nipples hardened beneath me. He bit my lip softly, pulling away from my lips to breathe. 

"That feels great Louis," he said panting and I took my other hand to pull on the other one. He moaned again, resting his head on my shoulder. 

He placed a kiss to it, moving his head so his lips were on my neck again. He kissed multiple places, and I tilted my head to the side giving him full access. He bit down on my sweet spot and I let out a loud moan. At that moment I felt his hand up against me again, he rubbed his hand in circles on my clothed d*ck. He moved his hand up and pulled my shorts and boxers open to slide his hand in. I gasped quietly when his hand grasped onto my d*ck. His hand was froze, just holding it for a few seconds. He had taken his lips off of my neck and was staring at me.  
"Have you ever done this before? Any of this?" he questioned. I shook my head 'no' and he smiled. "Good, then you're all mine." 

He started moving his hand at a slow tempo and I moaned out as he sped up. He used his other hand to lift my shirt up, and waited for me to grab onto it so I could remove it myself. He continued his movements on my d*ck, pushing me closer and closer to the end. 

"H-Harry I'm close..." I warned him. He nodded, lowering to his knees. He pulled my shorts and boxers down at the same time, leaving me naked in front of him. 

He closed his lips around me and I moaned instantly, it felt so good. He bobbed his head back and forth, wrapping his hand around the part that wouldn't fit in his mouth. He moved his hand and mouth together, until I couldn't take it anymore and shot my liquid into his mouth. My legs were shaking and I was lucky I didn't fall. 

He stood up, kissing me and letting me taste myself. "It was good." he said, with a smirk. "Now, lay down on the bench." he instructed and of course I listened. The bench was cold against my hot skin, but I ignored the feeling as I waited for what Harry was going to do next. I heard a locker open as he shuffled through his bag looking for something. 

"I knew I had this with me for a reason," he said, pulling out a bottle of lube. He set it down on the floor, and climbed inbetween my legs. He brought his fingers up to my mouth. "Suck." He commanded and I listened, taking his fingers into my mouth. I sucked on them hard, trying to lather them up with my saliva. 

"Ugh, you'd look so pretty with my c*ck in your mouth." Harry said as he moaned. I felt myself getting hard again, and all Harry did was say something dirty to me.

He pulled his fingers out of my mouth and crawled down inbetween my thighs. He placed a gentle kiss on one, before sticking one of his fingers into my hole. 

"You're really tight Lou," Harry said as he groaned. He shoved his finger all the way in and I moaned, feeling more pleasure than pain.

"You like my fingers inside you?" Harry asked and I moaned again, being a sucker for dirty talk. I nodded my head in response. "I like it too." he said, thrusting his finger in and out slowly. Once he knew I was ready, he stuck a second finger in. It hurt a little, but began to feel good again. He started scissoring me with his fingers and I moaned again. 

"Jeez Lou," he said, continuing to pleasure me with his long fingers. He stuck in a third finger, and he was thrusting them in and out, until he found something in me that made my back arch. "That's your prostate Louis." Harry said, smiling that he found it. 

"It feels so good Harry, don't stop." I said, as he brushed against it again and again. I was moaning repetitively, until he removed his fingers. 

"You're ready Lou," he said, sitting back on the bench. "Are you sure about this? You want me to be your first?" he asked, his lustful look changing to a caring one. 

"Just f*ck me already Harry." I answered, my erection leaking. "I've had a crush on you for so long, of course I want you." 

The lust returned to his eyes, as he started to smirk. "My pleasure." he said, removing his shorts and boxers as he did to me. His c*ck was so big, a lot bigger than mine. "See how hard I am Lou? This is because of you." he said, picking the lube up off the floor. He poured some into his hand and started rubbing it over his d*ck so it was completely covered.

He leaned over me, looking into my eyes. "This is going to hurt a little babe." he said, as he started entering. He was right, it did hurt. He placed kisses to my forehead, noticing I was uncomfortable. 

"Harry," I said after he stayed still for a while. 

"What?"

"Move." I said, and he slid in more and more slowly until he was balls deep inside me. 

He moaned once he was all the way in. "Sh*t Lou, it feels so good, you're so tight." 

He started slow, thrusting back and forth gradually speeding up. I was moaning and calling his name, but I needed more. "Harry.. Move faster, harder." I begged. And he started moving as fast as he could. He pulled all the way out and thrust back in as hard as he could, causing my back to arch. He changed his angle multiple times until he found my prostate. I wasn't going to last. 

"I'm not gonna last." I practically screamed as another loud moan escaped my lips. 

He wrapped his hand around my cock and started moving it back and forth in time with his thrusts. Not two more thrusts and I came, calling his name. He kept going throughout my high until he reached his and came inside me. "Sh*t Lou, that was amazing."  
I nodded in agreement. Too f*cked out to think at the moment. He placed his lips on mine, this time a slow calm kiss as he pulled out of me and I winced. 

"You did really good, babe." Harry commented as we were redressing ourselves. 

"Thank you, for doing that." I said in response.

"There's no need to thank me," he said, kissing my forehead as I pulled my pants on, placing my gym clothes in my locker. We were both fully clothed again. "I wouldn't mind doing that again. With you." 

"Me neither." I said, smiling. 

"Do you really have a crush on me?" He said, raising his eyebrows and I nodded. "Good," he added, "because you're mine."


End file.
